Comment embobiner les autres en une leçon, par JH
by mangafana
Summary: Jack ramène une très mauvaise nouvelle à Ianto et se fait sérieusement sermonner. One-shot Yaoï JxI. Quelques gros mots et certains propos violents, vous êtes prévenus.


Titre : comment embobiner les autres en une leçon, par Jack Harckness

Auteur : mangafana

Disclaire : rien à moi

Bêta : Arianrhod34 (merci encore, tu es super !)

Pour info, ma bêta m'avait conseillée d'adoucir les gros mots de Ianto mais je trouvais que ça faisait plus choc comme ça, et donc plus prenant. Désolée de ne pas avoir suivi tous tes précieux conseils Arianrhod34, et pour vous, les lecteurs, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous choquer.

²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²

- PUTAIN JACK TU FAIS CHIER !

- calme toi Ianto, c'est pas ma faute quand même.

- pas ta faute ? PAS TA FAUTE ? ET C'EST LA MIENNE PEUT-ÊTRE ?

- mais non … mais … j'ai pas dit ça, c'est pas toi …

- BAH MANQUERAIS PLUS QUE CA ! POUR UNE FOIS, J'AIMERAIS QUE TU PRENNES TES RESPONSABLILITEES JACK ! MERDE ! C'EST TA FAUTE, DIS LE … DIS LE ET JE TACHERAIS DE NE PAS T'EMASCULER.

- mais c'est elle enfin, elle ne m'avait pas prévenu. Normalement, tu préviens avant quand même.

- ouais, bah tu m'aurais pas trompé avec une salope, ça serait pas arrivé. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu vas voir ailleurs ? Je ne te satisfais pas, c'est ça ? Tu préfères les formes plus pulpeuses finalement ? Non parce que si c'est ça, dit le hein, on se sépare, je démissionne et tu te démerdes tout seul pour l'organisation du hub, le ravitaillement, les archives, les cafés, et tes pulsions, parce que bon, si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de tout gérer en même temps. Parce que c'est du boulot tout ça, 'faut pas croire, c'est un travail à plein temps, et ça c'est sans compter tes pulsions, ou tu me sautes dessus n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et si tu crois que c'est agréable de se faire baiser à midi, contre le rebord du comptoir de l'office du tourisme, alors que la porte peut s'ouvrir à tout moment sur un touriste ou sur le livreur de plat chinois, bah tu te trompes, voilà.

- mais non Ianto, je t'aime, c'est juste que … je sais que c'est dur pour un corps d'homme de supporter tous mes assauts alors des fois je préfère aller voir ailleurs pour ne pas te fatiguer.

- tu veux plutôt dire pour ne pas m'user trop vite. Espèce de saligaud ! T'es bien content de me trouver pour me baiser quand t'en as envi mais dès qu'on parle de fidélité ou de sentiments, alors ça, rien à foute hein ? Là, on ne te trouve plus.

- non, je ne veux pas te blesser et quelques fois, j'ai besoin d'être un peu plus … rude. Un corps de femme encaisse ça plus facilement. Toi, je t'ai parce que je t'aime et je te fais l'amour. Elles, c'est justes pour jouer et je les baise.

- oui, et tu les baises sans protection, c'est plus drôle, et du coup, tu ramènes des saloperies à la maison et tu manques de me les filer. Putain, j'y pense, tu l'as baisée quand cette salope ?

-bah … euh … samedi dernier.

-QUOI ? Samedi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu avais une alerte !

-Bah … c'est-à-dire que c'était une urgence si tu veux.

- Non, je ne veux même pas savoir. Donc, samedi tu te l'ais faite, tout dimanche on a rien pu faire parce que la faille nous a emmerdés toute la journée et là, lundi, aujourd'hui, alors que tu allais me sauter dessus, heureusement que Owen est arrivé en nous disant que t'avais choppé une MST, d'après les analyses qu'il a faites sur tout le monde ce matin, sinon j'étais malade également. PUTAIN QUAND TU ME TROMPES, MET AU MOINS UNE CAPOTE, espèce de gros connard.

- mais je ne pensais pas que je pourrais tomber malade.

- t'es immortel je te rappelle, t'es pas invincible, d'ailleurs la preuve, tu te fais des bleus sans cesse et quand tu te blesses, tant que ce ne sont pas des blessures mortelles, tu ne guéris pas instantanément.

- Oui, bon, c'est vrai, t'as raison, j'y ai juste pas pensé.

- Ouais bah en tout cas, je t'interdis de me toucher, de me regarder, de me frôler, de flirter avec moi, tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé correctement et que t'auras encore cette saloperie, c'est net ? » demanda Ianto en claquant la porte du bureau dans lequel il se disputait avec Jack.

Il commença à descendre les escaliers et surpris les trois autres membres de Torchwood Cardiff, Gwen, Tosh et Owen, en train de se retourner précipitamment. Ianto soupira, moins discret qu'eux, tu meurs. C'était pourtant évident qu'ils étaient en train de suivre leur dispute !

Soudain, Ianto sursauta, comme tous locataires du hub. Un coup de feu. Rapidement, il se retourna et couru dans le bureau de Jack. Il trouva son amant gisant dans son sang, une balle de son révolver formant un trou dans son front. Il se précipita et s'assit dans la mare de sang, ne s'inquiétant pas pour son beau costume, et posant la tête de son amoureux sur ses genoux, attendant avec anxiété son retour. Finalement, les autres arrivèrent et, voyant la scène, Owen ne put que dire :

« Oh le con ! » ce à quoi les filles hochèrent la tête.

« alors toi, tu lui dis que tu ne veux plus qu'il te touche et lui, en protestation, il s'en met une, non mais ça va oui, il est gonflé quand même.

- bon allez, ne nous immisçons pas dans une dispute de couple. Tosh, tu nous fais du thé ?

- bien sur, allons-y. » et les trois compères quittèrent le bureau, légèrement blasés par les excentricités de leur chef.

Ianto souffla puis attendit que son amant reprenne vie, ce qui arriva rapidement. Jack reprit son souffle laborieusement puis ouvrit les yeux. Il resta désorienté quelques temps puis finit par se souvenir des derniers évènements. Il fit un splendide sourire à Ianto puis lui dit :

« je suis vraiment désolé chaton.

-et pour résoudre le problème, tu te suicides, bah bien, belle mentalité.

-non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que … en mourant, mon corps élimine tout ce qui est anormal chez moi et me revoilà comme neuf … sans maladie.

-oui et si finalement tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, hein ?

-tu t'es inquiété ?

-sans m'être inquiété, on aurait été dans de beaux draps si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé.

-tu es inquiet, ne le nie pas. » déclara Jack dans un sourire en passant sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme et en le faisant se pencher sur lui afin de cueillir ses lèvres, doux fruit sucré.

Ianto soupira, vraiment, quand Jack lui souriait, il ne pouvait pas y résister.

FIN

Voilà, fini. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
